Beautiful and dangerous
by TheRainbowishPanda
Summary: Nobody what Tsunade has been doing all the years, while she wasn't in Konoha. What if she had another student? What if that student fell in love with a nukenin? What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter, 1**

**Unexpected truth**

"It was a dark night. Every shinobi was fighting the nine-tails. Everyone was frightened. Screams and sobs of injured people were echoing around the battlefield. People were dying. whole village was covered in aches of burned houses. At that moment I was in the hospital, waiting. I hoped everybody were alright, I hated how the whole village was fighting, sacrificing their lives for that demon. My husband was there too and I couldn't be with him, to spend the last moments of his life together. I loved him so much, but I had to keep the promise. He told me to take care of you and leave the village. If you wouldn't have been inside me at that moment, I could have saved him. Instead of laying in that damned hospital bed, I could have saved my love from dying. If it wasn't you he would be still alive. It's all your fault! You, useless bitch!" A cold hand collided with my face, my cheek was bruised and my heart broken. The only person who I cared about just shattered my whole world into million of pieces. I felt so betrayed, like my whole life was a big lie. "You're not my daughter! You're disgrace for our whole family. You'll always be a weakling!" My mothers voice was cold, her green eyes sparkling with hatred. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just ran out the doors, barely seeing where I was going. It was dark outside... And the tears in my eyes didn't help me at all. My heart was aching. My feet hurt from running.

I didn't notice that the path I was running came to a dead end. I couldn't stop my feet. I stumbled down the hill. I couldn't find the strength to pick myself up off the ground. So I just cried , wishing, that death would be merciful and stop my suffering right now.

I flung my eyes open as two dark figures landed right beside me. My heat was racing, body frozen. A real ninja should stand up and fight, but my body was sore and I was too weak. Suddenly my mothers voice run in my head 'You'll always be a weakling!' Those words stung like a venom. I fought back the tears.

"Are you alright?" A kind female voice asked me. This woman was shorter than the other figure, I noted. I couldn't answer her, I was too scared. What if they killed me? I remembered wishing for death just moments ago, but now the thought was immediately erased from my brain. "We won't hurt you. Can you stand up?" A more demanding female voice said. This woman was taller, I could feel the power radiating from her. I shook my head slowly. The tall woman bowed down picked me up so swiftly as if I weighted nothing at all. "Come on, kiddo, where's your home?" That's it, I couldn't keep it anymore, I started sobbing in front of two strangers. "I-i Don't want to go... Home." I said with my head down. "I don't have _home _anymore..." I lifted my face with confidence and wiped the tears away. My mother, no, that woman. She's is no longer my mother. She lied to me. She always told me she loved me. It was all a horrible lie. Hatred was building in my broken heart. "Why you're so mad?" The shorter woman asked, she probably noticed my face was twisted in anger. "Everything is alright." I said with a sad smile. "What's your name, kiddo?" The tall woman asked. "Yui." I answered looking up to the taller woman's face, trying to see how she looks like, but the dark was blocking it. "I'm Tsunade and this is Shizune, my assistant" Tsunade, I heard that name in Academy... My eyes widened as realisation hit me. "You're one out of three legendary sanins!" Tsunade ruffled my hair and laughed. "Well aren't you an intelligent one." Her sentence dripping with sarcasm. She laughed some more until Shizune cut her off. "You said you don't have home anymore, what did you mean by saying that?" I tried making a blank expression, true shinobi can't show anyone what he really feels. "I don't want to see that _woman's_ face anymore." I can't believe I was telling them, I just met those women. "Who's face you don't want to see?" Shorter woman asked sweetly. I just stood there, my head down as memories flooded my head. "If it wasn't you he would be still alive." Maybe it's really my fault. "You're not my daughter!" " You, useless bitch!" those few words just set my broken heart on fire, I could not believe how just a few words could change my life. But the most hurtful words were the last ones that I heard slipping through my mothers lips. "You'll always be a weakling!" She was wrong! I was the most excelent ninja from my class! Maybe it wasn't enough? Maybe I really am a weakling? A useless weakling. No! I'll prove her wrong. I'll be the strongest kunoichi off all times! I'll make my mother beg for forgiveness...

"She'll regret lying to me."

"What? Are you all right Yui-san?" "What are you blabbering about? Who'll you make regret?" Tsunade's voice was confused and concerned at the same time. "Go-omenasai, Tsunade-chan I was just talking to myself" I said with a shy smile. Kids always made fun of me, when I was talking to myself. That just made my shattered heart sink in hatred. Tsunade-sama, we can't leave her alone in the middle of the forest." Shizune said turning to the sanin. "Hm, you're right. Yo, kiddo, can you walk?" I tried stepping from the tree that I was holding onto. My head immediately flooded with dizziness and I stumbled backwards, landing on my bottom. "We will camp here, then" Tsunade-chan said and pulled her backpack off her shoulders. They didn't even asked me if I wanted to be with them, well it's not like I have a choice. Maybe they will help me to get more strength?

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and story, so please tell me what you think. Hate is accepted, it'll help me improve my skills :D I think, a story without author note is a little bit boring, so bare with me :P thank you for wasting your time and reading this chapter. Goodbye :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Sanins reunion **

**(I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.)**

A drop of rain fell on my face as we were walking down a dusty road. We were nearing the border of Kirigakure, my soon to be ex-home. I was leaving and I didn't plan on going back. I spent my whole life in Kiri, with no friends and apparently with no family. My Mist forehead protector was on my forehead, I won't take it off, I like it how people feared shinobi of Kirigakure. They all think, that we are a bunch of sadistic people. That we kill people with no mercy and leave their bodies in the mist. That's how our village got the name of 'Village of the Bloody Mist'. We finally reached the border and Tsunade now is talking with one of guards. Before leaving we went to talk to Mizukage, so he would let me leave the village, or I would have been called a traitor. A ten year old and a traitor. After a long talk with Mizukage, he let me leave. He said:

"You're free to go, but never expect, that I'll let you come back."

I'm a genin, I graduated from academy two weeks ago. I'm the youngest who graduated. I'm lucky, that I met Tsunade and Shizune or I would have to take the Chūnin selection exams, where we have to fight our team mates until only one is left. That's why Kirigakure's shinobi doesn't take the exams in other countries: we aren't allowed to.

* * *

It's two years since I left the Kirigakure. I'm twelve now and I've been training with Tsunade-sama for two years. She even taught me medical ninjutsu.

"Not every twelve year old can do that."She always said. I learned a lot about Tsunade. Like to never piss her of, or you'll be sent flying by her monstrous power. That she loves sake and gambling. Gambling is her weakness, she always looses, that's how she got the name of The Legendary Sucker. While she goes to bars to drink, I always go training with Shizune-san. She's a good teacher. Not as strict as Tsunade, but still good. But today was different, I went to train alone with Tonton. I went into the forest near the town and started practising with my two twin katana. I love swords, I once saw Zabuza Momochi fighting with his giant sword, of course he wasn't a missing-nin back then and I was only five years old. But that sword, The Kubikiribocho, was fascinating. My first dream was to have that sword. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and I turned to look at that direction to see a giant cloud of dust hanging above the tops of the trees.

"Tonton, let's go." I grabbed my shuriken, that were laying on the ground and picked Tonton. I started running to the direction of the dust cloud that was fading now. I pushed my chakra to my feet and run faster to the location. I finally reached the end of the forest and saw a ruinous building. Maybe somebody is hurt there? I ran straight to the building, but my body froze as I saw Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and two unfamiliar broke out from my arms and ran to Tsunade.

"Tonton, no."I tried stopping the piggy, but she didn't listen to me so I just ran after her, since one of the men already noticed me.

"And who is this kid? Hm, Tsunade?" Said the creepy guy with long dark hair and deathly pale skin.

"That's none of your business, Orochimaru."I heard Tsunade's cold voice, wait, Orochimaru? Tsunade's ex-team mate and third of legendary sanin. The snake looking guy just smirked.

"How harsh. So what about the deal, Tsunade?"What deal? What is he talking about? Tsunade's face was thoughtful and Shizune looked really angry as she was staring daggers at the sanin.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shouted Shizune. What the hell is going on? I was looking at those two creepy guys the at Tsunade-sama and then back at Shizune. I wish I wouldn't have gone training, then I would've known what's going on.

"And your answer is?" Said the other guy with white hair and round glasses.

"You can't! Don't listen to these liars. Your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this either!" Shizune was yelling now, I have never seen Shizune so mad, never since I've known her.

"Shut up, Shizune!" There was a deafening silence now and the men were standing still with blank expressions.

"You don't have to answer now. However, we hope to come to a peaceful resolution." Said the white haired man.

"Tsunade-sama, kill these bastards! Orochimaru is weak right now! If we fight together, we can definetely defeat them!" Shizune really hated those guys. I drew my twin katanas and readied myself for a fight.

"Oh even the shrimp wants to fight." Said the four eyes with amusement. Did he just called me a shrimp?! Maybe I'm short, but not shrimp! I'm so going to beat him! I ran straigth and flung with one of my katanas and when he ducked I atacked him with another katana, but he dissapeared. I turned around just in time to block his kunai with katana. He was stronger, but I won't give up. I'm not scared of death, I never was. So I did the unexpected thing: I dropped my katana on the ground punched him square in the face. He flew ten meters away from me straight into the remainder of the wall. He quickly stood up and smirked. Suddenly a puff of smoke was all left of him. I didn't need to search for him, where he disappeared as I felt a kunai near my throat.

"As for a kid: nice." Said the freak as he pressed kunai on my skin and a stream of blood ran down my neck. Tsunade froze. She has terrifying blood disease. Orochimaru noticed horrified Tsunade and smirked.

"We should get going, Kabuto. Tsunade, I anxiously await for your consent." He said and the Kabuto let go of me. They both disappeared, leaving us. I quickly healed the small cut on my neck and cleaned the blood, so Tsunade would calm down.

* * *

When Tsunade-sama was able to walk again, we went to a bar and found a seat at the back of it. Tsunade was already drunk, I think alcohol will help her call down, she deserves it.

"More beer!" Tsunade's voice cut my train of thought. I wonder what those bastards wanted from her. And then two guys walked into the bar.

"Jiraya"

"Tsunade!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finished! Yay! I don't know what about you guys, but I really enjoy writing this fanfiction! :3 Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter, 1**

**Unexpected truth**

Chapter 3  
Those two men appeared to be Jiraya and Naruto Uzumaki. They were here for Tsunade.  
"Konoha wants you to be the 5th Hokage." Jiraya said, but Tsunade declined. Naruto gone crazy and started yelling at Tsunade.

So here we are: outside the pub with a beaten Naruto and a very angry Tsunade.  
"I'll give you a week to master that jutsu and if you'll make it I'll aknowledge that you could become the Hokage and I'll give you this necklace" Tsunade said while pulling the necklace over her head." And if I win, You'll give me all of your money." Tsunade has never gambled with that necklace!  
"Tsunade-sama that's your precious-" I couldn't listen anymore and I turned around and walked away. I was so tired after training and then fighting that Kabuto guy. I felt as if was going to pass out any moment.  
I neared our hotel room and crashed into my bed.

* * *

A chirping bird, that's what woke me up at six in the morning. I swiftly got out from my bed. Tsunade was in the other room, I could hear her snoring. Tsunade is a loud person even when she's asleep. That's why Shizune shares a room with me.  
I quickly had a shower and left a note for Shizune. I quietly reached the doors.  
"What are you doing here? Go to bed." I said to Tonton, does this pig ever sleep? She was just staring at me as if trying to tell me something. Oh, that's right! Rule number one: never leave alone or without leaving a note.  
"Fine..." I opened the doors and let Tonton out.

Tonton was in my arms as we were walking down a quiet street. The sky was turning a dark shade of orange, the sun was starting to rise.  
Suddenly I heard a crash. I silently approached the clearing of the forest and hid behind a tree bark. There stood Naruto Uzumaki. A destroyed tree on the ground in front of him.  
"Try concentrating" I said. Naruto turned around. His clothes were dirty and he look tired himself.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do!?"  
"I'm just trying to help you. Well if you want to loose the bet, then I won't interrupt you." I said with a steady face. I walked calmly walked past him.  
"Wait... How to concentrate?" He said. I sighted and walked back.  
"Follow me." I lead us to a river. "Can you concentrate chakra to your feet?" He nodded. "Good, now stand on the water" I ordered. I was standing on the bank of the river. Naruto already stood on the water.  
"How it's related to Rasengan." I mentally slapped him. I took a deep breath and calmly said.  
"Try that jutsu now." Naruto looked at me and did what I told him. He started collekting chakra in his palm, but it didn't last long till he plunged underwater. A smug grin appearerd on my face. Naruto came into the surface.  
"You look angry" I chuckled "Before you get more angry, let me explain. To master Rasengan, you have to learn how to make your chakra move right in your palm. When standing on water and making the Rasengan you're chaneling chakra in two destinations: your feet and hands. It's hard to make it on water, but it makes you more concentrated. The it'll be more easier to do on the ground." Naruto nodded and continued what he was doing.  
I got my katana twin swords,summoned five kage-bunshins and started training my sword art skills.

* * *

The sun was setting. We were exhausted.  
"We should go back. It's getting dark." I said and turned to walk back. "You're making a progress, Naruto."

Tonton was first to notice Tsunade on the doorstep. She shrieked and hid behing my back. She had a good reason to. Tsunade was really angry.  
"So you think you can just wander around at night? What if someone decided to attack you?!"  
"I left a note?" I said unsure, maybe Shizune didn't notice it? I cautiously walked to stand in front of Tsunade. "I went training. Naruto was with me too."  
"You must be hungry." She said with a smile, Tsunade always forgives me. "But if you'll ever leave alone, I'm going to take your swords." Well not always.

I went inside and saw... Jiraya in the kitchen.  
"Jiraya-san." I said in a greeting manner. I wonder why he's here. Well, he and Tsunade were team mates after all.  
"It's nice to see you. You look quite tired. Training, I suppose?" He said flashing me a grin. I smirked and said:  
"Hell, you should see Naruto." He looked surprised.  
"You met Naruto?"

"I went training with him, does he always gets up at six in the morning? Because if he does, then I'm going to have to find a new place to-"

A knock on the doors made me stop mid-sentence.

* * *

**A/N: XDDDD Panda's back with a new chapter! :D So, guess who's at the doors? :3**


End file.
